fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 10
A new ally! Who’s Mr. X? (新しい味方！ ミスターXは誰ですか？''Atarashī mikata! Misutā X wa daredesu ka?) is the 10th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The scream of a Crashju resonates around town. Daisuke and Kosuke keep it busy, while Toshiro and Yukio keep the people safe. Maeko keeps filming the whole event, but lets go of the phone when the creature almost hit her. As it's about to grab her, a motorcycle appears out of nowhere and hits the Crashju's arm. A young man in a golden, silver and bronze suit, wearing a helmet with an X, gives the team a thumbs up and Wan-chan hops out of the motorcycle in Daisuke's direction, headbutting him, which he honestly doesn't find that much surprising. The mysterious man use the gadgets on his belt to immobilize the Crashju and gives the Precure a chance to defeat it. After the Crashju is gone, Maeko mourns the loss of her phone. Daisuke thanks the mysterious man, and before he leaves, he introduce himself as Mr. X. At the Ikeda lair, everyone meets Toshiro's family for lunch. Genkei proclaims excitedly how proud he is of his "champion", and how close he is of becoming a superstar on baseball. Toshiro smiles with that, but Kosuke notices in his eyes a different expression. Afterwards, Daisuke tries cheering him up by pointing how some Precure had their ways planned by others before succeding on following their own paths. Maeko then shows them her new phone, and the amount of e-mails asking about their "new ally". At night, when Wan-chan is asked about Mr. X, even he doesn't know much about him; he just followed King Baron's wish. Yukio suggests X might be from Themis, which Daisuke finds a valid theory. At the Paradox Corps spaceship, Lord Claw scolds Kamen, Unmei and Chinmoku for not succeding in any of their battles against the Precure. Then, someone else steps forward and offers to try: Nisshoku. Lord Claw then shows the Crashju battle videos, and orders her to investigate the Precure and their "new ally", which she agrees with. The next day, Maeko makes a video with her new phone, apologizing the Precure blog viewers for last time's "inconvenience", and promising a new livestream on the next battle, in which she hopes to film Mr. X in action. Daisuke meanwhile is really happy that Wan-chan is back, and tells him about everything that happened lately. The puppy fairy then remembers something, and show them a special container with a shield on top, which Mr. X gave to him so the Shiewels can be kept safe. He explains Mr. X had two Shiewels with him, and that one of them should be given to the Cures. Daisuke wonders if that meant they would have a new power or a new ally besides him. At the city, Nisshoku buy some new clothes to blend in with the crowd and investigate the Cures, but ends up stumbling upon Maeko. She apologizes many times to her, but the girl's too focused on her given duty she just pat her head and leaves. Maeko is surprised at that silent behavior, and tries talking to her, changing her direction. Nisshoku is a bit annoyed at the girl's persistance, but doesn't refuse talking to her, answering questions about her preferences. After they eat crepes, Nisshoku is amazed over the food variety, and as Maeko remembers to introduce herself, she adopts the name "Tamiko". After they bid goodbye to each other, Nisshoku gives a soft smile before going back to her duty. With a board full of notes and printed pictures, Daisuke hopes to find out about Mr. X's identity, sure he deserves to be part of the Precure Club, even though Kosuke claims he looks too old for this, even being able to drive. Meanwhile, Toshiro explains to Yukio how his father always dreamed of being a baseball star, but his dreams were never achieved. so he pressured him to be a star instead. Yukio sympathize with him, even though his parents aren't like what he described. Back at the city, Maeko looks at a running crowd of people, and see a Crashju emerging. As the boys get Maeko's message and run to the location, she helps everyone get safe, while keeping the Precure blog viewers informed about the chaos. As the Cures arrive, quickly transformed, she is relieved. She then hears a different voice from a ceiling nearby, and films a silhouette jumping towards the Crashju. Recognizing Mr. X, Daisuke cheers out loud how cool he is. Maeko meanwhile can't find among the crowd none of the Paradox Corps members they know. She then sees Tamiko fainted and fears the Crashju is made of her dark flame. While keeping the filming, she alerts the Cures about that, and Daisuke gives her a thumbs up. With a teamwork attack, and Mr. X immobilizing the Crashju again, Wan-chan launches the new Shiewel to the Cures. Daisuke and the others use their usual attacks, and with the new Shiewel, they're combined in the Themis Bow, generating a new combat attack: Loyal Miracle Shield. As the Crashju disappears and Tamiko wakes up, Maeko is relieved. The Cures thank Mr. X for the help, and Daisuke asks him about his identity, to which he replies they'll know with time before leaving. Kosuke wonders why he didn't had his motorcycle that time. Later at the Kita lair, the Shiewels are kept inside the Shiewel Pact and Maeko introduce the team to her new friend. Tamiko explains not remembering much besides a pain on her chest before the Crashju appearing, but is pleased to meet the Precure Club. Nisshoku mentally remembers her mission, but as she thinks about Maeko, decides keeping a low profile on that for now, wondering how her investigation will proceed. Precure references * Mascots headbutting the protagonist's head is a trademark gag in the Precure franchise. * Daisuke mentions Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato (''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) when he tries cheering up Toshiro. * Many Precure enemies assume civil identities sometimes to spy on potential victims. * The Shiewel Pact resembles the Heart Pot from HeartCatch Precure!. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Episodes